Death's Melody
by JadelynNightmare
Summary: As Death the Kid's birthday approaches, Soul Eater composes a melody to tell Kid the truth about his feelings. Eventual Yaoi don't like don't read. With a little Father Son family fluff
1. Prologue

Prologue:

A haunting tune floated from the grand piano in the center of the ballroom of Shibusen. It lifted to a beautiful crescendo of high notes, but the music cut off as the young boy at the piano groaned in frustration.

"It's all wrong! It's nothing like him." He growled through shark like teeth. The dim light glinting on the ivory keys, "Tch, it's too high, too feminine." Soul Eater Evans stood from the piano, his signature black and yellow jacket opened and haphazardly slipping from his shoulder. He checked the time wearily, class would be starting in a few minutes and he didn't want to be late. He ran from the room, grabbing his backpack as he ran. Not that he gave a damn about class, but he sat next to Kid in first period and that made it all worth it. Of course Kid had to be in the center, Soul to his left and Blackstar to his right, to preserve the symmetry. Soul smirked, he loved that crazy OCD freak, not that Kid knew anything about Soul's crush on him. That thought made Soul frown, what if Kid was straight? Or if he was gay, what if he didn't like Soul? But the most troubling thought was keeping Kid safe from bullies, Soul knew that even if the majority of the world was more open minded, there would always be homophobes. Worse yet, how would Lord Death react? He knew his friends would support them, they already knew about his crush, in fact the only one who didn't know was Kid himself.

Flashback

_"I the great Blackstar will help you in your search for love! I will talk to Kid, one look at my magnificent face and a single word from his God will make him pronounce his undying love for you!" Blackstar laughed loudly. _

_"B-Blackstar maybe you shouldn't." Tsubaki tried to stop the Star haired Meister from running off._

_"You're right Tsubaki, I might accidently make him fall in love with me!" Blackstar said completely serious._

_"I can't believe you're gay Soul, you always act like such a lady killer... well... no yeah I can totally believe it, OHMYGODWAIT YOU AND KID WOULD MAKE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE, I'M SURE YOU'D BE SEME AND HE'D BE UKE OHHHH SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO CUTE!" Maka almost got a nosebleed just thinking about it, Patty and Liz squealed with her for a moment before Liz turned to Soul._

_"Soul, I'm glad you're coming out and realizing your feelings for Kid but... Don't act on them unless your sure of them. Don't you dare toy with my meister's feelings." She crossed her arms._

_"I-I wouldn't! I could never hurt Kid like that!" He flushed softly. She smiled and gave him a big hug._

_"Then you have my blessings, just remember if you're just using him, I will kill you."_

End Flashback

Soul smirked remembering the conversation, Kid had been at a private training session with his father when he told the others. Honestly Soul was glad his friends were so accepting, this would have been almost unbearable without them.


	2. Chapter 1 Invitations and Basketballs

Chapter 1:

* * *

Soul slipped into class with a few minutes to spare and took his seat between Kid and Maka. Soul glanced over at Kid, noting that the young reaper seemed bored out of his skull. He was so bored that even Stein's asymmetry didn't get a response out of the young Death God. Not that Soul blamed Kid for his nearly comatose state, dissecting a simple tree frog was so uncool. Even Stein looked bored, and he loved dissections. The relatively normal nature of the specimen was due to Lord Death trying to preserve as many endangered species as possible. In exchange for studying them live and only dissecting creatures that weren't endangered, Lord Death would allow Stein to dissect one specimen from all the nearly extinct species Shinigami-Sama was caring for when the Death God felt their numbers were healthy enough to allow it. However, the boredom gave soul an idea to relieve the boredom and talk to his crush all at once.

Kid looked down when a flash of white caught his eye, a note it appeared.

_Have you decided what flavor cake we're having for your party?* - Soul_

_I thought a nice chocolate cake with Strawberries would be good. With some chocolate mousse. _

_-DTK_

_Your sweet tooth is the size of Death City Kiddo. Is Liz going to bake the cake into a number eight? -Soul_

_1. My sweet tooth is perfectly normal thank you very much._

_2. I wish, but sadly no. Liz wants to bake it in a square, something about making her work too hard for a cake. -DTK_

_1. Nothing is normal about you dude, that's why your cool._

_2. At least all the slices can be cut symmetrically. -Soul_

_That's true I suppose. Anyway, are we all still playing basketball after school? -DTK_

_Yeah, Crona finally got out of the infirmary, her sprained ankle is all healed up so with her we have 8 people. The teams will be even but no ref. -Soul_

_Honor system my friend. How are we going to split up teams? -DTK_

_Well we decided on the classics._

_1. Meisters vs Weapons **_

_2. The great grudge match of June***_

_3. Gods vs Titans****_

_-Soul_

Soul knew the virtual outcome of each team set up. Gods vs Titans was a guaranteed win for Soul, The grudge match was up in the air, and Meisters always won, simply because meisters have to be more physically fit to stay alive.

_We should do Gods vs Titans, Blackstar's been running running his mouth about surpassing God again. -DTK_

_Sounds good, Gods vs Titans is always a good match, even if we always win. Hey your party starts at 8 sharp right? -Soul_

_Yeah, in the Grand Hall. Which reminds me, since it's only from 8 to 12 and it is on a friday, Patty sort of.. well she outright demanded we have a weekend long sleep over at my house. Close friends only of course, right after the party here. Obviously she demanded it be at my house since I have the "Super awesome symmetry fort living room." as she put it. -DTK_

Soul smirked to himself as he scribbled a reply, he'd bribed Liz and Patty to come up with the sleepover thing so he could give Kid his present, privately. He knew there was no chance of getting Kid alone at the party here at school, and a sleep over was perfect. He didn't think about what would happen if Kid rejected him.

_Cool, sounds good. I'll let Maka know. -Soul_

The bell rang for the end of class and the group walked off together for PE and the rest of their classes. Soul and Kid didn't really get to talk much for the rest of the day.

At the end of the day the group of friends stood in front of the school waiting for Crona and Tsubaki who had final period together. The raced down the stairs and everyone walked together to the courts.

"All right! Are you losers ready to get your asses kicked by the Titans?" Blackstar taunted, conveniently ignoring the fact that the team had not one a single game since it's creation.

"Blackstar shut up, you wish you could beat us!" Maka yelled at the arrogant assassin.

"I, the great Blackstar, will ignore your comment and let my victory be my answer to you!" He cackled arrogantly.

"You are being so uncool Blackstar." Taunted Soul. Kid laughed softly at the comment and chimed in happily.

"Prepare to face the power of a Death God." With a smile on his face and an evil twinkle in his eye, Kid led his team to victory, again, beating Blackstar's team 20 to 5.

"Hey Kiddo, I gotta head to the store, your house is in that direction, wanna walk together?" Soul asked after their game.

"Sure, Liz, Patty we're heading home come on." He turned to his twin pistols.

"Actually Kid, we're gonna go shopping with Tsubaki, Crona, and Blackstar for a bit so we'll be home a little later. Maka, you're heading back to your apartment right? You can walk with us." The girls walked away rather quickly, giggling about something or other.

Kid simply shrugged and walked alongside Soul back toward Gallows Manor. They walked in a comfortable silence, simply happy to enjoy one another's company.

"Well, this is me. I'll see you Soul." Kid smiled and waved to the other boy. Soul waved back for a moment before continuing on toward the store. Kid sighed and went inside, sliding against the door to sit on the ground. A blush painted his pale flesh and a soft smile graced his lips.

"Soul..." He murmured happily, he'd had a crush on the Death Scythe for a while now, it wasn't often he got to spend time alone with the other boy so today had been a really good day. Even better, Soul would be sleeping over for his birthday! He chuckled and walked up to his bedroom, day dreaming.

* * *

*Kid's birthday was right around the corner, friday August eighth, and today was August first.

** Not including Ragnarok.

*** Kid, Soul, Blackstar and Crona vs Liz, Patty, Maka, and Tsubaki. The gang went shopping and the men (Including Ragnarok) were complaining. They split up into teams to decide what they would do, continue shopping or go home. This is also referred to as the great gender war despite Crona being female.

**** Blackstar being Blackstar was running his mouth about surpassing god and pissed of Kid (an actual god) so the teams were made Kid, Soul, Maka, and Liz vs Blackstar, Tsubaki, Crona, and Patty. The last two forced onto the team because Blackstar as team captain had decided it.


	3. Chapter 2 Partners?

How many of you hate me for this chapter XD?

* * *

The bell for the end of first period rang the next day and woke Soul from his Kiddo kun filled dreams. Stein looked at him reproachfully but Soul simply walked to second period with his friends.

P.E was their next class and as the group walked to the locker rooms Soul subtly nudged Maka to say her line.

"So Kid! Since your party is so short maybe all of us could do something together over the weekend!" Her voice was just a little too forceful, and her smile a little too wide.

"Actually I was telling Soul yesterday that Patty wants to have a weekend long sleep over at my house. Didn't he tell you?"

"Oh no, he must have forgotten, silly Soul." She punched Soul's arm, a little too hard, and giggled, a little insanely. Soul had asked her to do this though, because so far the only person other than Patty and Liz who officially knew about the sleep over had been Soul, and now Maka. Kid hadn't invited the rest of their group and it was his birthday so he had to do it.

"Yeah, silly me." He said, rubbing the now throbbing limb, certain there was going to be a bruise on it tomorrow.

"Well, my fault anyway. I should have told you guys instead of waiting to be asked. I'll invite Blackstar and Tsubaki right now," They were in the same gym class, "And I'll invite Crona during 5th period war history."

"Sounds great! Well here's the locker rooms gotta go bye!" She rushed into the locker room and Soul simply stared after the terrible actress that was his meister and friend.

Kid looked over at Soul and noticed him staring at the door where Maka had just gone through, he was going to ask Soul if maybe Maka was feeling ill or something. _'Well clearly he's too busy day dreaming about her to pay attention.' _He was surprised at the slight jealousy. _'Come on you idiot, you already knew they were probably dating anyway.' _He sighed and walked into the locker rooms with Soul who had finally shaken his head and given up trying to figure out if Maka was really that terrible or just trying to ruin his life.

During P.E Mila Naigus, Sid's weapon partner and the P.E teacher, stood in front of the class with a whistle and a clipboard.

"Alright, we're doing partner swap today," A collective groan of annoyance was heard. Every time they did partner swap someone got hurt, or people got into arguments, most of the time Blackstar would knock out his weapon partner by smashing his soul wavelength into them. It was quite the fiasco. "Now quit your complaining, it's not that bad. I could make you run the obstacle course instead if you really dislike partner swap so much." The class instantly settled down. Nobody wanted to do that.

"OK then, as usual I will call out partners and you will stand next to your assigned partner. However, Lord Death will be watching us today so do your best and NO HORSING AROUND!

Alright then, the groups are as follows:

Maka Albarn and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

Blackstar and Liz and Patty Thompson

Ox Ford and Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupré

Kilik Rung and Harvar D. Éclair

Kim Diehl and Fire and Thunder

and finally

Death the Kid and Soul Eater Evans." She had the students get into their groups before matching up sparring sessions. When she wasn't looking Blackstar and Maka switched weapons, after Blackstar had reminded Maka that he might accidently hurt Liz and Patty.

As Naigus worked on her clipboard, Soul looked over at the young Shinigami beside him, glad that Kid had matured enough to not let symmetry distract him in battle (minor stuff at least, he still freaked when it came to stuff like architecture). Not that Soul was complaining, he still had adorable fits outside of a fight.

"Ok," Naigus walked to the center of the field, "Death the Kid versus Mak Albarn. Begin!"

"Ready Soul?" The death god had a serious look on his face, he pushed down his jealousy and let his mind focus on the battle. He let his emotions settle before extending his hand to the scythe.

"Ready." Soul grabbed Kid's hand, lingering a moment longer than necessary before transforming into his weapon form. He worried that Kid wouldn't be able to lift him, his soul had always been picky and even Maka broke a sweat picking him up the first time around. Kid lifted him with a single hand and twirled him around as though he weighed less than a feather.

_'He is a death god, so I guess it makes sense that he'd be able to handle me easily.' _

Maka grabbed Liz and Patty and stood eight feet away from Kid and Soul. Kid twirled Soul once more, testing the weight and adjusting his grip. Maka was a little jealous that Kid had been able to handle Soul so easily, even if she knew logically he was stronger than her by birth, it still peeved her that she had worked so hard and still couldn't match him. She tried to hold Liz and Patty the way Kid normally would, but her pinkies were too short so she simply held them normally. She flinched a little at the soul wavelengths merging, but it wasn't too painful which was a good sign.

Soul waited for the pain of a new soul wavelength trying to merge with his but it never came. Instead he felt his soul becoming more powerful, insanely powerful. Kid's soul wasn't just merging with his, it became a fountain of strength.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" The two meisters called out.

Naigus watched curiously, it would be the first time Kid picked up and actual Scythe weapon, scythes were said to be the most powerful weapons in a Shinigami's hands. Also, the two meisters would create two new Soul Resonance attacks.

Kid's shoulders grew spikes and black stripes painted themselves running down his cheeks, two on each side. The blade of the scythe elongated to almost twice it's original size, opposite the blade two curving points protruded from the shaft, soul wavelength arcing like electricity between the points.

"Demon Slayer!" Kid's voice rang through the air as he swung the scythe down in an arc.

Maka dropped to her knees, arms extended before her. The twin pistols wrapped ribbons of soul around her arms, the two pistols merging into a hand held rail gun.

"Soul Breaker!"

The scythe completed the arc downwards, a compressed soul wavelength launching forward, the two spikes sending a bolt of lightning made of Kid's soul wavelength.

Maka shot the rail gun, her soul wavelength smashed into Kid's. As expected, Kid won, but it was a good fight. Maka and Kid both realized at the same time that this was an unexpected result. Their attacks had been stronger than anticipated, in fact they were quite possibly stronger than their usual partners.

Suddenly cheering erupted around them, it had been one hell of a show.


	4. Chapter 3 Old Memories and Invitations

"That was excellent you five, though I distinctly remember pairing Blackstar with the Thompson sisters Miss Albarn," Naigus sent a look her way "in any event Lord Death would like to see you all in the Death room to congratulate you. He seemed especially proud of you Kid on creating such a powerful new attack, and of course Maka it seems you've inherited your mothers versatility with weapons, Soul Breaker is a rather rare technique usually only done with natural born rail guns. I've never seen it done with twin pistols like that." Naigus spoke as she wrote them a pass to the Death Room.

Maka and Kid beamed, Maka proud to have accomplished an unusual technique and Kid bursting with pride and satisfaction at having created his first unique Soul Resonance.

The teens sat in front of the Death Room, waiting to be called upon, and talking excitedly about their feat.

"That was... Insane." Soul said after a moment of silence.

"I've never felt that kind of power.." Maka gushed but turned to look at Liz and Patty, "Sorry, I know you guys must not have felt as powerful as you usually do since I'm not a grim reaper." She chuckled softly.

"While it's true that we're used to Kid's insane power, we didn't necessarily feel weak either. Being a rail gun was so different, that single shot was really powerful, not like the Cannons but in a good way." Liz started.

"Yeah! Usually we're so tired after a fight because Kiddo-kun is so strong we can't always keep up. Today we're not even tired!" Patty continued.

"That has always been a problem, we can't last as long in a fight as we would like simply because the girls get exhausted after too long. Even after one soul resonance they usually need to sleep for 12 or so hours that night." Kid mused. "What about you Soul? How do you feel? Are you tired at all?"

"No, not at all, I thought I would be since you're a grim reaper but it was just... it was like I had all this new strength and I could destroy the world if I wanted too. Almost like the madness but I could control it, which makes sense I suppose since you have madness in you as a grim reaper, but even now I feel stronger. I don't think I'll even fall asleep next period from how great I feel." He made a fist and marveled at how much strength was still in his system.

"This is really unexpected, because if Liz and Patty aren't tired, that means if they were my weapon partners they could last longer in battle because I wouldn't wear them out as quickly. Also since I'm not a grim reaper as my strength grows, theirs would grow with mine, Kid as a shinigami gets stronger exponentially and the twins can't keep up. Kid could also fight for an extended period of time without worrying about his weapon becoming exhausted because Soul's wavelength has gone through the madness and felt that power, meaning that even Kid's ever increasing power would not overload his body. In fact it might be better because it seems that his body is receptive the the madness of order in Kid." Maka drawled thoughtfully.

"And Liz and Patty are more an endurance team then rapid fire, they heal up pretty quick and Maka, your conservative fighting style would allow them the small breathers they need to out last the enemy." Kid added.

"Soul and you are both rather brash and run into fights head first, but with strategy, that Demon Slayer attack was insanely powerful, and you were holding back! If you two went all out you could decimate smaller opponents, and in a good strategy we would send you and Soul in first, make a big entrance lots of destruction, then Blackstar and Tsubaki could go through silently assassinating mid levels while you and Soul basically tear the place apart. The Thompson twins and I would be able to flank you and cover you while you take on the big threat, then when the other threats are eliminated, the three of us could work together." Maka spoke slowly but with certainty. "That would be a perfect plan for fighting Arachnophobia."

"So what's basically being said here is that we're stronger now than with our usual meisters." Soul summed up.

Kid nodded and suddenly the door to the Death room opened up just as the little Death God was about to speak. The teens walked together down the hall of Guillotines.

Lord Death stood before the mirror, his Mask, gloves, and Cloak resting on the chair. He wore an outfit Kid had not seen for years. His long hair in a high ponytail and his three Sanzu lines wrapped around his head. It was the same outfit he was wearing in the picture on the wall, a picture that had only recently been placed there, it showed a smiling Lord Death with a five year old Death the Kid. That picture was a hell of a story, but now is not the time for stories.

"Father, you're wearing your old formal suit?" Kid asked in surprise, his father only wore it on two separate occasions as far as Kid knew, and now three. The first was the story behind that photograph, and the second was when he took Kid to meet all the Death Scythes for the first time.

"Oh, haha, yes I am son, I wanted to make sure it still fit like a glove for your party." This time his voice was not the high pitched silly voice it normally was. It was his father's voice, the voice that had sung lullaby after lullaby when Kid was sad or scared. Deep and velvety, with a warmth to it.

The others stood in shock, they had never seen Lord Death in this form, only in the protective coat which more or less warped his body to protect him. He was holding an old trinket, a small music box to be exact, and he set it in the air where it floated for a moment when he beckoned his son over. Still a growing boy, Kid only came up to about his father's chest. Lord Death embraced his son lovingly and patted his head fondly, "I'm so proud of you son, you created your very own soul resonance all by your self. You're so strong now, why it seems like just yesterday you were just a tot no taller than my knee." He released him but continued to smile fondly before placing a peck on his head. Kid flushed, embarrassed by the affection in front of his friends but relishing it none the less. He'd always been a daddy's boy anyway, try as he might to hide it and pretend he was annoyed by it, Kid had to admit that he loved the time he spent with his dad. Soul mused on the scene in front of him and realized just how easily they forgot that to Lord Death was Kid's father in the truest sense of the word, he was not simply his sire, but his parent. He wondered at the depth of he relationship between father and son they'd only glimpsed at.

Lord Death then took the small music box from it's resting place in the air and handed it to Kid.

"Remember this?" He questioned softly.

"Of course chichi-ue! It was mine... but how... I mean... didn't it get... destroyed?" Kid remembered the music box being broken in a fight against a Kishin egg, Kid was only 10 at the time and had taken the small box with him to listen to when he traveled.

"Your Godfather found the pieces and tried to fix it up, he gave it to me though because he simply could not find the original melody. I finally found it and we put it together. I was going to wait until your birthday, but this achievement warrants an equally splendid gift." Kids eyes shone and he hugged his father once more before returning to his friends.

"Now, as for the rest of you, congratulations on what you've done it was nothing short of extraordinary." He spoke with a lively passion, "For this I'd like to extend an invitation to you, as well as Blackstar, Tsubaki, and Crona if Kid so desires, to come stay in our home at Gallows manor to train with this soul resonance and merging of your wavelengths. You kids are the strongest meisters in this academy and I'm putting my full confidence into you to become even stronger. Perhaps you will be able to defeat Asura now that I cannot." Lord Death smiled, he knew that he could not defeat Asura so long as he was bound to Death City and unable to leave it, but Kid's strength had renewed his hope.

The teens looked bewildered and amazed, except for Kid, he'd realized his father's intentions about halfway through his little speech.

After a moment they huddled together whispering something or another, Kid could not hear them as he had gone to sit by his father and discuss what needed to be fixed in the manor to welcome the new inhabitants.

"Lord Death," Maka spoke up now "We accept."

* * *

The Picture on the wall is the cover for my New story "Meeting Grandfather Death" I can't seem to upload the link.


End file.
